You have seen too much TMNT when
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Well, you know what this means XD. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión al inglés y después la versión en español.**

**First is the English version and after it, the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**A/N - My little nephew gave me this idea, showing me a similar list about the "The fairly Odd Parents" cartoon, so I thought I might give it a chance... I hope it's good enough.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: You have seen too much TMNT when... :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

You want that your pet (no matter if it's a cat, a dog or a rat) learns everything you can do, imitating you, just looking at you.

You prepare scrambled eggs every day for breakfast.

Every chance you have, you start juggling with your mother's invaluable china plates, saying: "It's a ninja thing." Needless to say you don't have to wash them anymore.

You take swords from strangers (as if this happens to you all the time...)

You buy two meters of blue, red, purple or orange ribbon about five centimeters wide to make yourself a bandana.

You start to secretly inspect the people's abdomen, with your sight, to make sure they are not utroms.

You buy a used light truck and begin to modify it. You want it to look exactly as the battle shell, it must launch missiles and it must have a shield, but unfortunately you have to accept the sad reality... that you're not a genius as Donatello.

You win a trophy and you rub your big win in the face or everyone any chance you get.

You start drinking large amounts of coffee, enough to fill a pool.

You begin to doodle with chalk all the walls trying to open a portal to another dimension, hoping it will be the Battle Nexus.

Every time you are scared, you try to make your screams to sound girly.

You get rid of your bed and buy a hammock.

You try to whirl a pair of forks with your hands, just to look like a tough guy.

You start lecturing your little brothers every time they do something wrong, trying that your lecture last two hours, at least.

You and two friends begin to seek a fourth member for the group of imitators... and you really mean it...

In your Christmas gift list you ask for a bicycle, a pair of skates, a skateboard and a scooter.

You sing ad nauseam: "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream ..." all the way to the ice-cream parlor.

You end up full of scratches because your kitty didn't want you to dye its fur orange.

You are the first one to enter the bathroom every day, the others get so angry.

You start to try all kinds of teas and you don't even like tea.

You begin to carry a duffel bag with all that you think it may be helpful at any time, it doesn't matter if it weights a ton.

You want to get away every night from your home to meet your friends, but you want someone to try to stop you, otherwise it makes no sense.

You decide to start connecting more than two TV sets to your video game consoles, it is the only way to have a big time, and you don't care if the entire city doesn't have electricity.

You have a very grumpy brother and you start playing jokes on him all the time.

Whenever you are asked to hang a picture, you not grab a hammer and a nail, now you use a hook and a mallet, just to see if you have enough luck finding a hidden elevator.

Every time your dad asks you, "How many times have I told you (in that month) don't leave home without permission?" You know the exact answer.

You are disappointed when you see that the owner of the antique store you are visiting is not a redhead girl.

You start feeling like Leonardo when your brothers don't listen to anything you say.

You begin to imitate Casey's same annoying habits, thinking that everyone will stand you.

You start to think that everyone can say better phrases than you.

Despite not being a teenage mutant ninja turtle you always choose the harder path... I think this is pretty good :D.

You start to look up for strange events recorded in Japanese history to know whether or not there was a Tengu named Shredder.

You risk to upset some of the most problematic kids from school to see if you can face them all at once.

Whenever you see a man in a trench coat, you stare at him, maybe he is wearing a gold medal around his neck.

You make yourself a pair of cardboard claws when you want to feel like the evilest man in the world.

You can do a makeshift bandage with a pair of tights.

Every time somebody asks you, "Are you okay?" You reply, "I don't know if I can make it, the lights are turning out ..."

You keep drawing yourself wearing superhero costumes to see how you would look.

You take over the basement of your home, you use it as your bedroom and decorate it exactly like the lair.

You recognize each and every one of the references to Star Wars and Star Trek.

When something goes wrong you wonder if the batteries are not backwards... sometimes Mikey's observations are very useful.

You start to go running every day at dawn... just thinking about it makes feel so lazy!

You think that walking in the park with your eyes closed and get used to not seeing is a good idea... until you crash into a pole.

Each time one of your friends burps a disgusting belch, you clap.

Others can see you love your bike more than your girlfriend.

When your boyfriend calls you to tell you he got the best places in a very exclusive restaurant and you just answer: "Hang up you fool, TMNT is going to start!"

You are looking like crazy the meaning of "cawabunga"

You came to the conclusion that the best battle scenes in the series take place against a background of full moon or in the middle of a big storm.

If you have the same opinion as me and think the new film by Michael Bay will be a complete waste, I think it will be a blessing that the world ends this year ...

You begin to crochet an amigurumi of any of the guys ... ahem ... I am about to finish it.

You take your time to make this list.

**THE END**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**N/A – Mi sobrinito me dio esta idea, mostrándome una lista parecida acerca de la caricatura: "Los padrinos mágicos" y pensé que tal vez sería una buena idea darle una oportunidad… a ver que opinan ustedes.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Has visto demasiado a las tortugas ninja cuando… :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Quieres que tu mascota (no importa si es un gato, un perro o una rata) aprenda todo lo que tú sabes hacer con sólo mirarte, imitándote.

Preparas todos los días para el desayuno: huevos revueltos.

Haces malabares con la valiosa vajilla china de tu madre. Sobra decir que te han prohibido acercarte a ellos, ¡ya no los tienes que lavar!

Aceptas espadas de gente que no conoces (como si te sucediera a cada rato…)

Te compras dos metros de listón azul, rojo, morado o naranja de cinco centímetros de ancho para hacerte una bandana.

Comienzas a inspeccionar disimuladamente, con la vista, el abdomen de las personas para asegurarte de que no son utroms.

Te compras un auto usado y comienzas a modificarlo para que lance misiles y esté blindado sólo para aceptar la triste realidad de que no eres un genio como Donatelo.

Ganas un trofeo y le restriegas tu triunfo en la cara a todo el mundo, a cualquier hora.

Empiezas a tomar grandes cantidades de café, tanto como para llenar una piscina.

Empiezas a rayonear las paredes con un gis y tratas de abrir un portal hacia una nueva dimensión, esperando que sea el nexo de batalla.

Cada vez que te asustas tratas de que el grito suene como si fuera el de una chica.

Te deshaces de tu cama y te compras una hamaca.

Tratas de hacer girar un par de tenedores con tus manos para parecer rudo.

Empiezas a sermonear a tus hermanos pequeños en cuanto hacen algo malo, tratando que tu sermón dure dos horas cuando menos.

Tú y dos amigos comienzan a buscar a un cuarto integrante para el grupo de imitadores... es en serio…

En tu lista de regalos de navidad quieres pedir una bicicleta, un par de patines, una patineta y un scooter.

Cantas hasta el cansancio: "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream…" mientras vas a la heladería. (creo que al inglés la broma tiene más sentido, de hecho, creo que es mejor… Mikey lo hace sonar tan pegajoso XD)

Terminas lleno de arañazos porque tu gatito no quería que le pintaras el pelambre de anaranjado.

Eres el primero en entrar al baño todos los días, haciendo enojar a los demás.

Empiezas a probar toda clase de tés y ni siquiera te gustan.

Empiezas a cargar una mochila con todo lo que te parece que puede serte útil en cualquier momento, aunque llegue a pesar una tonelada.

Quieres escaparte todas las noches de tu casa para reunirte con tus amigos, pero quieres que alguien trate de detenerte, si no, no tiene sentido.

Decides comenzar a conectar más de dos televisores a tus consolas de juegos de video, sólo así la diversión es en grande, y no te importa si toda la ciudad no tiene electricidad.

Tienes un hermano muy enojón y comienzas a jugarle bromas a cada rato.

Cada vez que te piden colgar un cuadro ya no agarras un martillo y un clavo, ahora usas una alcayata y un mazo, sólo para ver si tienes suerte encontrando un elevador oculto.

Cada vez que te preguntan: "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho (en ese mes) que no salgas sin permiso?" tú conoces la respuesta exacta.

Te decepcionas al ver que el dueño del a tienda de antigüedades que estás visitando no es una chica pelirroja.

Empiezas a sentirte como Leonardo cuando tus hermanitos no te escuchan para nada.

Empiezas a imitar las mismas molestas costumbres que Casey Jones, pensando que todos van a soportarte.

Crees que todos pueden hacer sonar mejor las frases que tú dices.

A pesar de no ser una tortuga mutante siempre escoges el camino más difícil… creo que esto es bastante positivo :D.

Empiezas a buscar sucesos extraños registrados en la historia japonesa para saber si hubo o no un tengu con el nombre de Shredder.

Te arriesgas a hacer enfadar a varios de los chicos más problemáticos de la escuela para ver si puedes enfrentarte a todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Cada vez que ves a un hombre con una gabardina te le quedas viendo para ver si no está usando una medalla dorada al cuello.

Te fabricas unas garras de cartón cuando quieres sentirte el más malo del mundo.

Haces vendajes improvisados con unas medias.

Cada vez que te preguntan: "¿Estás bien?" tú respondes: "Las luces se están apagando…"

Te la pasas dibujándote a ti mismo ataviado con disfraces de superhéroe para ver cómo te verías.

Te adueñas del sótano de tu casa, lo usas como tu habitación y lo decoras igual que la guarida.

Reconoces todas y cada una de las alusiones a la Guerra de las Galaxias y a Star Treck.

Cuando algo no funciona te preguntas si las baterías no estarán al revés… los consejos de Mikey a veces son muy útiles.

Empiezas a salir a correr todos los días antes de que amanezca… ¡que flojera!

Crees que caminar por el parque con los ojos cerrados para acostumbrarte a no poder ver es una buena idea, hasta que te estrellas con un poste.

Cada vez que uno de tus amigos lanza una eructo marca diablo… tu aplaudes.

Los demás ven que adoras tu motocicleta más que a tu novia.

Cuando llama tu novio para decirte que consiguió los mejores lugares en un restaurante muy exclusivo y tú sólo respondes: "¡Cuelga tonto ya va a empezar TMNT!"

Buscas como loco el significado de "cawabunga"

Llegas a la conclusión de que las mejores escenas de batalla en la serie se llevan a cabo con un fondo de luna llena o en medio de una gran tormenta.

Si tienes la misma opinión que yo y crees que la nueva película de Michael Bay va a ser una basura, también piensas que va a ser una bendición que el mundo se acabe en este año…

Empiezas a tejer un amigurumi de cualquiera de los chicos… ejem… ya casi lo termino.

Te tomas tu tiempo para hacer esta lista.

**FIN**


End file.
